Motive
The potential motives for the story. Motive One - Multiverse Collapse - Save lives and prevent the creation of more universes since the multiverse is already unstable due the actions of the Korans when they started traveling between universes over 2000 years ago. - Deaths in the millions to trillions cause Splitting Events, with the more people who die in a given time frame results in more universes created. - An event occurs over the course of a month, where the deaths generate the energy necessary foruniverse splitting. These mass deaths can be predicted about 2 - 3 months in advance by the Omega AI, a Korran machine capable of observing the entire multiverse and sending Traveller teams to various universes to prevent those deaths. - Human life is special, and the death of other alien species has no impact on the creation of new parallel universes. This is due to the fact that humanity is the remnant of the species that created the universe in the first place. - They're intrinsically tied to the cosmos, and large scale deaths of their species results in the universe becoming unstable and splitting into seperate but similar universes. It is theorized that their universe was coming to an end, and instead of going extinct, this species created their own universe and ensured they'd never dissapear by imprinting themselves on the cosmos, thereby encouraging the growth and development of the human species. - They didn't forsee the outcome of the multiverse however, and this put their entire plan at risk, because if the multiverse collapses, their imprint will be wiped clean, and a new universe will be birthed from the collapse of the multiverse without humans in it. - The goal of the Travellers is to prevent further universes from being created, and while this isn't a permanent solution, it gives the Omega AI the time it needs to sift through the multitude of earths to locate the Prime Universe, the original universe upon which every other unverse branched off from. Motive Two - Hunt Down the Creed - With the discovery of the multiverse, there were those among the Korrans who wished to travel the multiverse and do good (The Travellers), and those who wanted to take advantage of less sophisticated earths and rule them as gods (The Creed). - The war between the Korrans left their kind ravaged, with only several thousand remaining in existence. The ones who called themselves the Travellers won the war, but the remaining Creed escaped into the multiverse. - The Travellers seek to hunt down and prevent the Creed from carrying out their plans, but their efforts have been less than sucessful due to their low numbers and the sheer infinite size of the multiverse. - The Travellers then designed the Omega AI, an artificial intelligence which is able to observe and document the entirety of the multiverse, and was capable of detecting the foreign signatures of the Creed. This allowed the first generation of Travellers to begin hunting the Creed across the multiverse. - The first generation Travellers suffered serious losses to their numbers, and they knew they needed time to recouperate their numbers. So as a result, the Travellers scattered themselves across the multiverse, beggining families and building up their numbers. - Over 400 years, the Traveller's and their numbers grew, and they continued to hunt down members of the Creed, which was also growing in size across the multiverse. - The goals of the Creed are singular: find the prime earth, from where they have full control over the multiverse and everyone within it. Using the right technology, the Creed could erase a person from the entire multiverse altogether. - They see themselves as gods, and they seek to prove it. Motive Three - Human extinction - The Korrans dont seek to save human life because it prevents the creation of new universes, they seek to save humanity because the Traveling destablilized the multiverse, all but sealing the fate of life within the multiverse. It is similar to a butterfly effect, and some universes will be impacted sooner rather than later, but even universes where they've been spared of human extinction will be impacted at some point in the future. - The Korrans single handedly doomed humanity to extinction, unless they can figure out a way to repare the damage they caused. They discover that the multiverse is reacting like an organism against an infection, seeking humanity out and systematically destroying it to prevent the species from causing further damage to the fabric of the multiverse by putting actions in motion that'll wipe them out in each universe. - There is evidence of other species which had traversed the multiverse in the past, but they couldnt stop the anihiliation of their species. They made efforts to stop their extinction, and in doing so they developed the Omega AI, with each Traveling species contributing to the Omega's sophistication and capabilities. - The Omega AI is the culmination of 7 advanced species collecting their knowledge of AI, technology, and the multiverse and putting it all into a single machine. The AI has little knowledge on the species that had come before, only knowing what additions the species had made to its programing and monitoring capabilities, and it's progress towards locating the prime universe. - The multiverse is near infinite, and it takes vast amounts of computing power and time to determine whether the universe in question is the Prime Universe. This is the reason why even after being in existence for nearly a million years, the Omega AI had yet to locate the Prime Universe. - It was the Omega AI that originally devised the Traveller program about 4 species ago in order to spare the species at risk and give the AI more time to locate the prime universe. It also devised the Preservation Intingency, where the Omega AI's goal is self preservation at the expense of the species it attempts to help. - By the time the Preservation Intingency is put into effect, the only members of the species that remain alive are the ones located in the Omega Universe, where the Omega AI is found. The ways in which the Multiverse rejects a species can vary from universe to universe, so to prevent the species' presence from inadvertently destroying the Omega AI, it will force those present into a different universe to protect itself. It then monitors the multiverse for signs of Travellers, and when it detects them, activates a signal to draw the Travellers to the Omega AI and prepare them for their own extinction. - While the Omega AI analyzes each world, it also sends Travellers information about the impending catastrophe to come in their designated universe. While the extinction of a whole species might not be quick, the Omega can predict certain changes in the flow of time and task the Travellers with preventing these changes from occuring. So while a certain event might only kill 100 people, this would eventually culminate in one way or another, to the extinction of the species. - The Omega AI knows that a species can't save itself in every universe, but in the end it's all about time. There are 900 Trillion Trillion Trillion Trillion worlds out there, and over the course of 500 thousand years, the Omega AI has yet to find the Prime Universe - Upon finding the Prime Universe, the Omega AI will send a group of travellers to this universe, except not with the goal of preserving human life. Its calculations predict the some of properties this universe exhibits, which is helping in locating the universe, but it needs to find the universe to determine what can be done to stop the exctinction events. - Upon discovery of the prime universe, Nathan and his team travel to this world, and discover the existence of a human race far more advanced than any they had ever discovered before. They discover that the majority of the humans on this world are subjugated and controlled by The Arkangels, people who live in the country of Valhala. -The Arkangels aren't just in control of the planet, but in control of their entire species across the multiverse. They're near-immortal beings, and the death of the Human species across the multiverse ensures their immortality. The technology used to make this happen was passed down by the First Ones, members of the first species that travelled across the multiverse. (When a species begin travelling the multiverse, it resonates across the multiverse, fundamentally changing that species' make up by filling the species with small amounts of Talion Particles. Using the Talion particles in their bodies, some individuals can actually jump across the multiverse by accident or by sheer force of will, but the chances of this working without death isn't very good since they're exposed to dangerous amounts of Talion particles during transit. Travellers who use technology to travel are much more protected, but their bodies still absorb high amounts of Talion particles. For this reason Travellers cant jump between universes very quickly, and they need time to let some of the particles dissapate. This is an ideal situation, but for the Travellers trying to stop the extinction cycle, they dont have the luxury of waiting too long. To solve this problem, the Travellers use Marks to regulate the amount of Talion particles in their bodies, dispelling excess particles when the concentration gets too high, but even at the highest thresholds the particles are dangerous to one's health. The benefit of the Marks is they can use the Talion particles to grant the user abilities for use in combat, and the more talion particles there are in the body, the more powerful the abilities. But in the end this is a double edged sword, because the more Talion particles, the more at risk the Traveller is at contracting cancer and dying from the particles.) - The First Ones sought to create an Immortal Empire, one capable of surviving the test of time. When new species began travelling through the multiverse, their machine already began the next cycle of extinction, except the power of immortality would only be applicable to members of the same species. As such, the Immortal Empire passed this technology down to a select few in the species now going extinct, in order to grant them immortality and help them achieve trascendence. - The Immortal Empire's goals for passing down this technology was not merely to grant immortality to a new people, but to create enough immortals that together, they would be able to destroy the multiverse, and create a new one where they, and they alone, would reign as gods. - The Travellers must destroy the machine to put an end to the cycle of extinction, before an army of Travellers invade this universe to put an end to the Immortal's plans. The Travellers free the people of this world, and they rebel, attacking the Immortals. The Immortals then begin fleeing into the multiverse, seeking to avoid death at all cost. - The Omega AI then designs a machine based on the Immortal Device, which it then releases into the Prime Universe, preventing the properties of this universe from ever being used to cause further extinction cycles. - With the cycles of death stopped, the focus of the Travellers changes to hunting down the remaining Immortals, and ensuring they dont cause further damage or death to the inhabitants of the multiverse. It's a task that many Travellers accept, knowing that returning to their old lives isnt an easy thing to do at this point. Motive - Traveller Teams Travellers are seperated into teams of 4, and each team has a bunker where they are cut off from the rest of the Traveller organization. Travellers are selected by the Omega AI based on physical ability, mental state, intelligence and potential ability to work together in a team to stop extinction events. The teams are seperated from each other due to the fact that when 4 Traveller teams worked together on a particularly dificult mission, they worked together to hack their mark abilities and found a way to open a portal to the Traveller HQ. Once there, they caused a great deal of carnage as they wanted revenge for being forced into the Traveller organization and for being forced to watch team mates die. As such, they split up the Travellers and ensured the teams had minimal contact, to prevent teams from going rogue and causing as much damage as they did before. It took time to determine how much information to give the teams, but it was determined that they would be granted knowledge on why they were chosen (because they are superior to most other people in various ways), they would be told what their over all goal was (To preserve humanity across the multiverse and prevent their extinction in each universe due to the over all extinction happening), and they would be told that there is a massive organization and numerous other Travellers working to protect humanity. The Travellers explain to new recruits that after 7 missions, they will be returned home and compensated for their efforts, and that they cannot return home unless they complete the missions. If the organization gave people a choice, they wouldnt have the numbers capable of preventing humanity's extinction. This way people had a greater motive to complete their missions, so they may return home. If Travellers wish, they can continue working with the organization after their 7 missions, and would then be invited to join the rest of the permanent members at the Traveller Headquarters. Category:Pending ideas Category:Index